Family Portrait
by CateyBug
Summary: Sonic and Amy are breaking apart, but their daugther, Sunny, brings them back again.


**Mamma please stops crying, I can't stand the sound, your pain is painful and**

**its tearing me down.**

**I hear glasses breakin' as I sit up in my bed, I told dad you didn't mean those**

**nasty things you said.**

Sunny Rose the hedgehog sat in her bed late one night after a failed night's sleep, listening to her parents, Sonic and Amy, yell and dishes breaking. She held her knees and was shaking; tear fell down her face as she continued to listen.

**You fight about money, 'dout me and my brother, and this is I come**

**Home to, this is my shelter.**

"Amy you can't keep buying this all these crap!" Sonic shouted, "We have a budget to keep to."

"But they're so cute. The kids will love them." She cried.

"I can't fuckin' believe this!" He shouted as he grabbed one of the many stuffed animals and ripped it apart.

"Noooo!" She cried as he continued to rip them apart, "Stop it!"

Amy tried to grab the item out of his grasp, but he hit her. Sonic stopped doing what he was doing and looked at the terrified Amy. "Amy! I'm so sorr-"

"Leave me alone you, bastard!" She shouted as ran towards her room. "I want you to leave and I keeping Sunny and Danny!"

"No you're not!" Sonic shouted as their bedroom door slammed shut.

**It ain't easy grownin' up in World War lll,**

**Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see.**

**I don't what love to destroy me like my family.**

After hear the door slam, Sunny began to cry even harder. "Sissy?" called a little voice.

Sunny looked up at the door, standing there was a tried two year old, Zack. He walked slowly over to Sunny and crawled into her bed. They both pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep.

**Can we work it out?**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything.**

**Can we work it out?**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave.**

"Sunny, Zack," called the female voice, "wake up."

Sunny and Zack woke up and looked at the pink figure standing over them. Amy had tear stains on her cheeks. "Mommy?" Zack said.

"Come here dear," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sunny soon was in the hug as well with them. She watched by the door way as her father secretly stood and watch. Sunny soon whispered into her mother's ear and said, "Can we work it out? Mommy, I'll do anything."

Amy pulled away and smiled at Sunny before walking out the door passed Sonic. Sonic stayed there for a moment and watched Amy's beautiful smile. After she was gone he walked down the stairs.

**Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound, make mama stop cryin,**

**Cause I need you around.**

**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says It's true.**

**I know that she hurts, but remember that I love you too.**

"What are you smiling about?" Sonic asked.

"Something MY daughter told me." She said as she finished setting the table.

"She not just your daughter, Amy."

"She'll be your daughter when pigs fly." Amy snapped at him, "So will Zack."

"Ha ha, real funny." Sonic said

"You know what? Make your own bloody breakfast!" Amy said angrily, "I hate you!" and with that she ran back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Sunny and Zack came down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Daddy where's Mommy?" Zack asked

Once he did Sonic throw a glass at the window. Sunny was still terrified, but tried her most cheery good morning voice, "Good morning. I love you daddy."

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away.**

**Don't wanna go back to that place, but have no choice, no way.**

Sonic sat a bowl in front of the four places, hoping Amy would come out. They eat quietly until they cleaned their bowls cleaned and cleaned up the three bowls. "Set down and wait for your mother to come," Sonic said.

We all sat down at the table as told, somewhat confuse, but listened. Sonic left the kitchen and headed to the master bedroom. Zack moved his chair closed to Sunny's and prayed like hell. After a while later of shouting Sonic came back to the kitchen, he pick up the bowl in their mother's spot, poured the contents of cereal and milk on the floor and throw it at the window again.

Sunny got up and ran towards the door, the later thing she heard was her father calling her name.

I**t ain't easy grownin' up in World War lll,**

**Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see.**

**I don't what love to destroy me like my family.**

Sonic ran out the door after his daughter, he feared for her safety. "Sunny!" he called casing her. Sunny was running faster than the sound of speed. She ran past a couple of people, but they could only see a pink blur. "Sunny!" Sonic shouted as he lost track her, "Come back!"

Sonic looked at the confused people and gave a brief trademark smile. "Have you seen a pink Blur?" He asked as an old man pointed north. Sonic set off again.

**Can we work it out?**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything.**

**Can we work it out?**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't leave.**

Sonic almost gave up the search, until he saw a pink figure by the lake. He approached slowly and carefully. "Sunny?"

The pink figure had her back against the truck of a tree, "Yea," was all she said.

"Honey, are you okay? Your mother and I are worried about you." Sonic said as he sat by her.

"No, I'm not."

Sonic reached over and hugged her. "Shhh, cry all you need."

Sunny broke down into tears, "Daddy, can we work it out? Daddy, please don't leave."

Sonic continued to hug her as his muzzle planted a smile on it

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy.**

**Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally.**

**I don't wanna have to spilt the holidays,**

**I don't want two addresses.**

**I don't wanna step-brother anyways, and I don't want my mom to change her**

**last name.**

"I'm going to tickle you." Sonic said as he started to tickle her.

"St-t-top i-i-i-t p-p-plea-please!"

Ten minutes later, Sonic stopped, "Come on Sunny. Let's go home."

"Okay daddy."

Sunny and Sonic got up from their stop and stretched. Sonic picked Sunny up in his arms and ran home.

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy.**

**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that.**

**In our family portrait.**

**Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally.**

Zack and Amy where setting on the couch. They were looking through scrap books, while waiting for Sonic to come back with Sunny. "Zack scrapbooks are fun to look at, see there you are as a newborn."

Zack examined the picture and smile, "me!"

"Yes you."

"Meeeeeeeeeeee!" he squealed.

Amy laughed 'In our family portrait we look happy. I only wish we could go back,' she thought.

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy.**

**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that.**

**In our family portrait.**

**We look pretty normal, let go back to that.**

Sonic walked in carrying Sunny in his arms, "Ames, were back" he said as he put Sunny down.

Amy put her scrapbook down and ran over to Sonic and Sunny. She hugged Sonic and dragged Sunny into the hug. "I missed you guys."

Sunny smiled and looked up at her father, who was shocked, but slowly put his arms around them. Zack ran over still holding the scrapbook in his hand and joined the group hug.

**Daddy don't leave.**

**Daddy don't leave.**

**Daddy don't leave.**

**Turn around please.**

**Remember that night you left you took my shinning star?**

**Daddy don't leave.**

**Daddy don't leave.**

**Daddy don't leave.**

**Don't leave us here alone.**

As the still were hugging, Amy whispered into Sonic's ear, "Don't leave. I love you."

**Mom will be nicer, I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother.**

**Oh I won't spill the milk at night.**

**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right.**

**I'll be your little girl forever, I'll go to sleep at night.**

Sonic smile and said "I love you too."

Amy smile and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Amy don't belong to me.<p>

Zackary and Sunny do belong to me.


End file.
